Faroe Islands
The Faroe Islands are full members of the NBU and debuted in the tenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The country is yet to win but achieved their best results with "Sunshine" by Greta Svabo Bech and Picture Book. North Vision Song Contest 9 On May 21st, the heads of Kringvarp Føroya met at a press conference to discuss a possible debut of the Faroe Islands at the North Vision Song Contest 9. After two attempts to join the North Broadcasting Union and many discussions with the Danish delegation, the Faroe Islands were finally accepted as a full member of the NBU. The country was able to participate from the ninth edition onwards. In the press conference, the heads of the broadcaster KVF were presenting their plans to possible sponsors. A list of interested artists was handed out as an idea of what the broadcaster might be able to send to the competition. The broadcaster also requested Eivør Pálsdóttir, the country's most famous singer, but due to her current tour, she does not yet have plans to represent the country at the North Vision Song Contest. KVF also discussed on how ''they might select their entries. Several concepts for National Selections were presented with the disadvantage of the costs. In the end, none of the sponsors could be persuaded to fund the costs for the North Vision Song Contest, leaving Kringvarp Føroya with a non-participation. Yet, the delegation of the Faroe Islands are visiting Sarajevo, to get a clue on how big the competition really is. Future participations were not ruled out, as the public of the Faroe Islands desires to take part in the North Vision Song Contest since several years. On 9 June, KVF confirmed that they will be broadcasting the ninth North Vision Song Contest in order to be able to make a debut in the edition right after. Foundation of Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix On 5 June 2014, KVF created a spin-off of the North Vision Song Contest called Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix for all the Nordic countries. Only Nordic countries were allowed to send their songs in their native languages. The spin-off was created to popularize the North Vision Song Contest to the viewers in the Faroe Islands and the Nordic countries in general and to promote unknown singers to their native countries. KVF chose Strok to represent the Faroe Islands with their song "Mitt Í Verðini". The first edition went well for the country with Sweden being the winner and the host country, the Faroe Islands, being the runner-up. North Vision Song Contest 10 On 14 July 2014, KVF confirmed that the Faroe Islands would debut at the North Vision Song Contest 10. The head of delegation stated that there would not be any information revealed yet. The broadcaster was expected to select their first entry internally, due to the low budget. It has been reported that many singers were showing their interest to be the debut entrant for the country. The Faroe Islands' most popular singer, Eivør Pálsdóttir stated in an interview published on nvscdaily.com though, that she would not be interested in representing the country yet. On 17 July 2014, Greta Svabo Bech, a Faroese singer, posted on her twitter that she is "planning something big" for her homecountry using the northvision hashtag. On July 23 2014, KVF confirmed the rumours, stating that Greta would be the official debut representant of the Faroe Islands. On July 28 2014, KVF gave out more information about the Faroese debut entry. The song for Greta was written by the british DJ Duo Picture Book. The Dance-Pop song was written especially for the North Vision Song Contest. On August 8 2014 the official entry "Sunshine" was revealed. The trio competed in the second Semi-final from which they qualified to the Grand Final. Their final performance reached an amount of 134 points, getting the Faroe Islands a sixth place on their debut. "''We are very proud that we made such an amazing debut for the Faroe Islands. We are already making plans on a tour through Europe and Arabia!" - Greta Svabo Bech stated after the show. North Vision Song Contest 11 On September 19 2014, KVF officially confirmed for the eleventh edition of the contest. In a press statement it was said, that the Faroese entrant will be found with the show "Rising Star Føroyar" which contained two Semi Finals and a Final to determine its winner. In the end, Valravn managed to receive the highest amount of votes by the Faroese public and therefore were selected to be the Faroese entry in the North Vision Song Contest 11 in Lviv. The band performed in the second Semi-final of the contest and reached the 16th place with 44 points. North Vision Song Contest 12 On November 26 2014, the country's broadcaster confirmed its withdrawal from the contest. Reliable sources said that the broadcaster couldn't afford a participation in the contest. An official reason was not given by KVF. During the twelfth edition the broadcaster admitted to have withdrawn due to budget cuts. North Vision Song Contest 13 The country announced its comeback on 13 January 2015. KVF chose the artist and song for the thirteenth edition internally. From 13 January onwards, the broadcaster revealed parts of a photo of the artist every five days until on March 9 both artist and song would be announced. Contestants and Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix Contestants and Results Junior North Vision Song Contest Contestants and Results Category:Countries